1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a soundproofing system for an electrical machine and to a soundproofing element for an electrical machine. The invention may be used, for example, for generators.
Electrical machines, for example generators, often have a casing in the form of a welded structure for carrying air. A soundproofing shroud, which is fitted over the electrical machine separately, is used for the soundproofing. The soundproofing shroud contains a framework composed of profile elements, which are placed on the machine foundation and are clad with soundproofing elements. The soundproofing is relatively complex and expensive due, in particular, to its separate framework. Furthermore, such soundproofing is also relatively voluminous, since it has to enclose the complete electrical machine, or the system with the electrical machine.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a soundproofing system, and a soundproofing element, for an electrical machine which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which can be manufactured relatively economically and which requires little space. Furthermore, a soundproofing element is intended to be specified for the soundproofing system.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a soundproofing system for an electrical machine having a casing frame being a framework of the electrical machine, the soundproofing system includes a plurality of airtight soundproofing elements each having a side facing the casing frame; seals disposed on the side of the plurality of airtight soundproofing elements facing the casing frame for mounting the plurality of airtight soundproofing elements in an airtight manner to the casing frame; and fasteners disposed on the plurality of airtight soundproofing elements for directly and detachably mounting the plurality of airtight soundproofing elements on the casing frame.
The advantages that can be achieved by the invention are, in particular, that the proposed soundproofing system promotes a very compact construction for the electrical machine, or for the system containing this machine. There is no longer any need for a separate framework for a soundproofing shroud, which must enclose the electrical machine or the system in order to ensure soundproofing. In the same way, there is no physical separation between the "source of the noise" and the noise attenuation devices. Furthermore, no temporary soundproofing measures are required on the installation site either, which normally have to be provided until the actual soundproofing shroud is fitted.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is further provided, in accordance with the invention, an airtight soundproofing element for a soundproofing system of an electrical machine having a casing frame, including:
a circumferential frame having a U-shaped profile with a base surface, a first side, and a second side opposite to the first side, the base surface governing a height of the airtight soundproofing element, the second side functioning as a first sealing surface with respect to the casing frame; PA1 a covering plate mounted in an airtight manner on the first side of the circumferential frame, the first side functioning as a second sealing surface with respect to the covering plate; PA1 a perforated plate disposed on the circumerential frame opposite the covering plate; and PA1 an airborne sound attenuator disposed between the circumferential frame, the covering plate and the perforated plate.
The use of the soundproofing elements which are mounted directly on the casing frame of the electrical machine results in the soundproofing and casing function being combined. The casing structure is simplified, since the casing of the electrical machine is reduced to the casing frame, which is in the form of a framework and is clad in an airtight manner by the soundproofing elements, which may be stiffened.
In this case, each soundproofing element can be fitted and removed independently of the adjacent soundproofing element. This has the advantage that virtually every point on the electrical machine is freely accessible for maintenance work, after removal of the relevant soundproofing elements.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a soundproofing system, and a soundproofing element, for an electrical machine, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.